Caroline and Rebekah
This is the relationship between the vampires Caroline Forbes and Rebekah Mikaelson. Originally Caroline hated and feared Rebekah because she was Klaus' sister (making her an Original), and saw that they worked together. But despite, or possibly because, they are very much alike in personality, Caroline and Rebekah often clash, even over trivial things. Season Three In The Reckoning, Rebekah confronts both Tyler and Caroline, then taking Tyler to Klaus, leaving Caroline unconscious. Later on, Rebekah holds Caroline back, while Klaus gives Tyler Elena's blood to drink, thus completing his transition into a hybrid. Caroline seems upset and concerned about Tyler becoming a hybrid. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Rebekah starts to look after Tyler (on Klaus's demand) by getting him people to feed on. When Caroline finds out about this, she seems incredibly upset. Later on, Tyler praises Rebekah's stunt and makes Caroline feel jealous. After this Caroline begins a mutual dislike for Rebekah. In Heart of Darkness, Rebekah organizes the Decades Dance, much to Caroline's anger. They have quite a small argument, with Matt Donovan siding with Rebekah. After, it was revealed that Matt only did it so that Rebekah couldn't spoil the time between Tyler and Caroline, after Tyler had returned. In Before Sunset, Rebekah is cleaning up after the 20's Decade Dance, which was the night before. Caroline comes and starts to help her, and she apologizes to Rebekah after what had happened to her mother, with Rebekah apologizing to Caroline, about Alaric Saltzman. Rebekah leaves and says she'll start on the gym, but gets stopped by Dark Alaric, who she believes is dead. She goes to attack him, but he is stronger and is about to kill her with the White Oak Stake, until Caroline comes and saves her. They both stab Alaric, revealing that he hasn't died. Caroline and Rebekah disappear, with Caroline running towards her car. Alaric shows up and snaps her neck, dragging her away whilst Rebekah watches from a safe distance. Season Four In Growing Pains, both of them were taken together by the council members, to the cell. Klaus shows up in Tyler's body, to save Caroline, leaving Rebekah all alone. In''She's Come Undone, Matt and Caroline are talking about graduation at the Salvatore Boarding House , and Rebekah arrives. Rebekah reveals that she came to make a peace offering with them, and orders them burgers. Caroline says it was nice of her to drop by and is about to say that she should go, but Rebekah says she's going to stay and help Matt study. Caroline gets jealous and asks him why he didn't come to her. In ''The Walking Dead, Rebekah had found Caroline, who has been compelled by Silas. Matt and Rebekah tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't listen, because she was under compulsion. Matt then called Damon and gave him the update on Silas and Caroline. Caroline was still determined to cut off her wrists -- until Rebekah smacked her back to her senses. Quotes Gallery Season Three 305VampireDiaries0783.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0785.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0802.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0822.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0823.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries1348.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries1350.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries1351.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries1397.jpg|The Reckoning 306VampireDiaries0619.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0622.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0623.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0625.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0629.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0632.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0633.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0635.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0637.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0638.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 319VampireDiaries0150.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0162.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0166.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0172.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0173.jpg|Heart of Darkness 321VampireDiaries0040.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0041.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0047.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0048.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0050.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0051.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0083.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0084.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0086.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0087.jpg|Before Sunset TVD311.jpg TVD559.jpg 00635630e72.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S03E21.720-3.jpg tumblr_m3po3pLrRJ1qkfvkzo2_1280.png Season Four Carolina&rebekah654.png Car&rebS4.png Car&reb4545.png Car&bec654.png Car&bec545.png car 1.jpg car 3.jpg car 4.jpg car 6.jpg car 7.jpg car 8.jpg car 9.jpg car 10.jpg car 11.jpg car 12.jpg car 13.jpg car 14.jpg car 15.jpg car 16.jpg car 17.jpg Trivia *Caroline and Rebekah have their differences, but prove to have empathy between them. *Even if they don't like each other, maybe even enemies, they are two girls who are currently the most close to Stefan. Caroline is Stefan's best friend and Rebekah is Stefan's ex-girlfriend and close friend. *They both slept with Damon Salvatore and had a romantic relationship with Matt Donovan. **Caroline dated Matt in Seasons 1 and 2. **Rebekah dated Matt at end of Season 4 to the beginning of Season 5. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship